The Best Son
Episode in Spanish El Mejor Hijo In the Previous Episode Ben was captured for Vilgax and Albedo was too captured. Ben has to start a new life, new friends and a new family. Synopsis Ben was quiet in a corner of the cell, and had spent several days of his abduction, he really was depressed and constantly asked if I had realized that he was not. While Ben kept thinking, his unpleasant companion Albedo was also more calm, but unlike Ben expressed his depression in an aggressive manner as he did not talk to Ben, not to much, just when it looked the growled Ben a bit and gave it back. Albedo was heavily beaten and seemed to have a sharp pain in his arm because he was so unruly as to calm or shot tranquilizer darts or give him a few electrical pulses, which immobilized him. Albedo exhausted he fell asleep clutching the bars of his cell, knowing that Ben was sad but not proven, Ben approached him and while he slept, Ben placed his head on the back of Albedo and fell asleep. Vilgax opened the door, approached the cell and what he saw left him in curiosity, just turned on the light and the children awoke, the two quietly got up and approached Vilgax, Vilgax then said: Vilgax: It seems that you are accepting your fate and also get along better. Albedo: '''Do not you guide a lot about how to transform me get back I swear I'll make sushi. '''Ben: -_-"! Vilgax: '''If I were you, I would not talk in that tone. '''Albedo: SHUT "DAVIS JONES!" That's what you should do. Vilgax just scratched his chin and turned to face him firmly, and said: Vilgax: '''Well! From the day you show me yours ability to be the best. '''Albedo: How so? Vilgax: I'll put some little things to do and see which is best. Albedo: And we get with that? Vilgax: hahahaha! Your right to have their miserable lives. Albedo and Ben just looked and Vilgax left the room again leaving the boys in the dark. Ben got up from the floor and Albedo was still standing looking towards the door, Ben approached him and said: Ben: Hey Albedo, do you think that Vilgax have something?. Albedo for the first time you will respond to Ben rather quiet. Albedo: Vilgax is never quiet, always have something between the hands and even between toes. An hour later ... Vilgax went back into the room and brought together some outfits Psyphon and weapons, Vilgax said: Vilgax: Listen, today will be yours first day of training and also show me how agile are in battle. Psyphon opens the cell door and then quietly leave the two boys walking. Psyphon gives the costumes, the kids immediately put them over the clothes on their backs and arms Vilgax gives immediately give them weapons, Albedo shoots Vilgax until he was behind a large cloud of smoke, then smoke slowly fades Vilgax showing intact and standing as before, Albedo was frightened and gave a step back surprised, Vilgax said: Vilgax: You think I'm stupid and that the cabinets with something they could use against me, it's not. As they walked ben was thinking about many things, asking questions without finding an answer (have you ever going to see my parents, how Janie?, Gwen and Kevin ¿miss me?, Will I ever have the omnitrix?, ¿ Vilgax have a plan I do not know?, do you kill? ... etc). While Ben is doing these questions, walk directly to a training room, that room was that Vilgax had his robots. Then they entered the room, Vilgax stopped and said: Vilgax: Now is the time to show me what they are capable, I know Albedo is able to do things without thinking. Psyphon: :'''D!. '''Vilgax: Well, now give me arms and fight. Ben: What? Vilgax: jejeje! How many times have you kicked me the "back"?. Go!, Fight Albedo. Ben: '''What? '''Albedo: Well, well! Albedo then hit Ben in the face, leaving him with a little blood coming from his mouth. Albedo Ben became angry and threw him over. Both melee and watched Vilgax. After about thirty minutes, they were both wounded and threw away enough blood in many places. Vilgax said it was enough to fight melee. Despite being violent, did not satisfy this fight Vilgax, because they had strategies by wrestlers (Albedo except that, as was a Galvan in Galvan Prime taught them to fight well). Vilgax came and lifted her right arm Albedo as a sign of victory. Ben became angry and went to Vilgax: Ben: '''What?!, The single was a cheat and wicked abuse me. '''Vilgax: So I want you to be my allies, not to be a mancitos apparently and really does not surprise me in the land do not teach you to fight melee. Ben: Sure you do! Albedo: Well, after all was not so bad, jajajaja, Who would doubt my victory over this loser? Albedo then after saying that, he lunged Ben over and this time if he was angry and defended Albedo also brutally. Ben: ¬¬. Albedo: Ahh, (sigh) is incredible. Vilgax: If you know, just do not try anything, if they do first of all know that it does not work and second is going to weigh much. Vilgax gave them back and just looked after giving a signal to the guys who accompany him. Albedo Ben and Vilgax left behind, Psyphon went after the kids so that they can think of no escape from behind. Psyphon asked Vilgax: Psyphon: '''Master Vilgax, do you want them to shoot a dart or that electrical pulses to calm them?. '''Vilgax: No two, look Psyphon want them to be really aggressive, Albedo has this advantage over Ben, but in addition to aggressive want you to know who their master. Psyphon: This very clear in my mind, master Vilgax. Vilgax could bet that the aggressive Albedo Ben would leave the good, very badly hurt, but to his surprise Ben to unleash that anger was the one who knocked on Albedo. Albedo was on the floor and Ben then got up and tried to calm down, I was really upset after that looked Vilgax and this was impressed with Ben until applauded. Although Ben was a young man with a big heart was inexplicable that such applause made him feel good. Vilgax left the room and leave you with Psyphon, which took them both llebó suit and a nurse. In response to nursing were first Albedo Ben. Ben waited sitting on a bench and followed proud of if (not show it but internally was said: 'Well done, you've proven to be the boss here'). A Robot-Vilgax was who took care of the wounded (the nurse) and opened the door where it came with Albedo, which incidentally was very upset and hurt, but he was walking well and only had a few bruises, had dots on the forehead and cheeks and had a bandaged arm, only had a torn muscle in that arm. Then a nurse's room, entered Ben, which only gave a few points near the ear. Albedo and Ben were sitting in front of the infirmary next to each other: Albedo was on the left side and felt ashamed and did not show and ben was in the right seat and was proud, but still showed no emotion. Ben thought for pride and went and became aware after he, a good boy and beautiful heart, had attacked a horrible and felt worse happy Vilgax fact, the only thought, lightning!, How What have I become?, I'm a monster, I will be influenced Albedo or will the feel psychologically trapped. Vilgax went to the infirmary, and Ben was not so happy to be depressed again, Vilgax was just telling Ben: Vilgax: Oh man, that gave me great surprise, I see that in fact if there is a future. Ben: Do not get used to that. Vilgax: jajajajajaja! the Ultimatrix, you and me and. .. whether Albedo, hahaha, conquer the world someday, but now I have to congratulate you were the best son. Aliens None yet. Characters Principals *Ben *Albedo *Vilgax Secundarys *Psyphon *Gwen ( in Ben´s mind) *Kevin (in Ben´s mind) *Robot-Vilgax Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Alien World Category:First Season of Ben 10: Alien World